The Scare
by E. Limberg
Summary: Based off of Heart of Glass spoilersrumors. Probably very inaccurate with what happens. Mac goes to comfort Stella at the hospital when he finds out she might have HIV and misses his date with Peyton. MS, MP, hints of HS.


**The Scare**

"She what?" Mac asks, completely ignoring what he had been doing before.

"While processing the crime scene, Stella accidentally cut herself with a piece of bloodstained glass. The person whose blood it is has HIV. We're on the way to the hospital now," Hawkes says.

"I'll meet you there," he hangs up. "I've got to go. Stella might have gotten HIV, and I should be there for her. See you at dinner tonight."

"Call me if I can help," Peyton says, looking away. _With Mac, Stella always comes first. It'll never change,_ she watches him leave, sadly knowing he won't be at dinner later. It was Valentine's Day, and she wouldn't get to spend it with her boyfriend. _Don't blame Stella. It's not her fault; she didn't purposely cut herself to make Mac stay away from you, _Peyton tries to calm herself.

Turning back to the table, she finishes her autopsy and fills out the paperwork with her findings.

**MS**

Mac rushes into the hospital, meeting Sheldon inside. "How is she?"

"Stella's doing okay. They said she needed to wait an hour before they can test her, which is good because that's how long the wait is to be seen by a doctor."

"Where is she now?"

"Back in the waiting room filling out papers for them." The two men start walking down the hall.

Mac sits on one side of her and Hawkes on the other. She doesn't look up from the clipboard. "Stel," Mac touches her shoulder softly.

"Don't touch me, Mac."

"You're not cut on your shoulder. I'm not cut on my hands. It's safe for me to touch you, Stella."

"I just don't want you to get it too," she whispers.

"I'm sure you're fine. Don't worry about it. How did it happen?"

"I was in the bathroom, picking up pieces of the broken mirror. The glass just slipped in my hand, and I started to bleed," a tear escapes, and she hurriedly wipes it away. "We already had found out the victim had HIV. Sheldon tried to help me, but I wouldn't let him touch me. Next thing I know, we're on the way here."

"Who's at the scene?" he asks, taking her non-cut hand.

"Flack. He wanted to come with us, but Hawkes told him someone needed to stay at the scene," Stella squeezes his hand.

Mac squeezes it back. "You'll be alright. Can I see it?" he gestures to her other hand.

"Mac, should I go back to the scene and process?" Hawkes asks, feeling like he is intruding.

"Sure. That's a big help, Hawkes, since we're now short three people."

"Can I take that up for you?" he asks, taking the clipboard.

"Yeah. Thanks for all your help, Sheldon," she gives him a small hug.

"Call me when you know something," he kisses her forehead.

Mac watches her, surprised she doesn't object when he kisses her. Sheldon leaves, giving the receptionist the clipboard on his way out. "Can I see your hand now?"

"If you let me see your hands first so I can make sure you won't get it," she smirks, still fighting him.

"Fine. And I won't get it because you did not get HIV. It's good to see you can still joke with me in this situation though," he holds his hands out to her.

She examines them carefully. "Alright, you're clean," Stella smiles.

Mac carefully undoes the gauze wrap covering the wound. The area around the cut is dark red, dried blood surrounding it. "Maybe you should wash that."

"You're probably right. I'll be back in a few minutes," she heads to the bathroom.

The next forty-five minutes pass quickly while they wait for the doctor to draw her blood. A nurse calls her name and leads her to a room, Mac following.

A few minutes later, a doctor enters. "What can I do for you… Stella?" he looks at her file. "It says you need HIV tested." The doctor glances towards Mac.

Stella realizes what he is indicating. "Oh, no, this is my partner and best friend. He's fine, unless he got it from touching me."

"Then how did you… get it?"

"I cut myself on a piece of bloodstained glass. The other blood's owner had HIV, and I think I've got it now," she holds up her hand.

Before sticking a needle in her arm, the doctor fixes up the cut. "It'll be at least a day before any results show up, even on rush."

"Can I go home and come back then?"

"Yes. Just don't touch anything with your hand and no…" he pauses.

"I know, Doctor. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Come on, Stel. I'll take you to dinner," Mac leads her out, hand on her back.

_Partners? _The doctor shakes his head.

**MS**

"Peyton, why are you here?" Stella asks, them leaving the hospital as she enters.

"Stella, how is everything?"

"I have to wait at least twenty-four hours for results."

"I hope you don't have it. Can I speak to you, Mac?"

He looks at his watch. "Why don't you go to the car, Stel? It's on the third floor." Mac hands her the keys, and she leaves them alone.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I completely forgot about dinner."

"I understand. There's someone you love more than me."

"No. I love you, Peyton. And if you mean Claire, she was my wife; I'll always love her," he says, frowning.

"It's someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. You need to figure it out yourself. And she's lucky to have you," she kisses his cheek. "This is goodbye, Mac. Good luck to you, and tell Stella she is in my thoughts."

"You can't be jealous of Stella. She's my partner and best friend. We take care of each other when something happens. I didn't mean to forget about you," Mac yells after her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mac," Peyton calls back to him.

He watches her leave, somehow not surprised or angry it had happened, before heading to the parking garage.

"What's wrong?" Stella asks as he gets in beside her.

"Nothing."

"You're lying, Mac Taylor. Did you have plans with Peyton?"

Mac looks over at her, deciding to tell her the truth. "Yes, we were going out to dinner tonight. We've been dating for a year and a half."

"Sorry for ruining your plans."

"It's not your fault, Stel," he places a hand on her arm.

"Did she understand?"

"About why I stood her up, yeah. But she thinks I love another woman. Peyton… she thinks it's you."

"She thinks you're… cheating on her with me?" she raises her eyebrows. "I didn't even know about you two until just now."

"Don't worry about it, Stella. We were having a tough time anyway."

"Mac, you are pathetic. You just broke up with your girlfriend on Valentine's Day because of your best friend."

"Did you have to remind me?"

She laughs, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**MS**

"Thanks for dinner, Mac. And for letting me stay at your place until we find out whether or not I've got HIV," she steps into his apartment.

"Anything for a friend. Why don't you go lie down on my bed, at least try to get a few hours of sleep? You'll probably have trouble falling asleep with it on your mind, but an hour is better than nothing," he leads her toward the bedroom. "I'll even let you borrow a t-shirt to sleep in."

She chuckles, "It'd be way too big. I'm fine in what I have on." Stella lies down on his bed, covering herself up with the blankets. "Mac," she whispers.

"Yeah, Stella?"

"Can you – can you sit here with me for a few minutes until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Mac climbs in next to her. He tucks a curl behind her ear and finds a tear gliding down her cheek. Softly he wipes it away.

"I'm scared, Mac. What will they do to me if I did get HIV?"

"I don't know, Stel. I'm sorry. Don't be scared; I'll be by your side the whole time," he lets her put her head on his chest and fall asleep. Soon his eyes close too.

"No. No, it can't be true," Stella shouts in her sleep.

His eyes open, and he shakes her shoulder to wake her. "Stel. Wake up, Stella."

She rolls over to face him. Her face is covered in a cold sweat. "What happened?" she shivers.

"I think you had a bad dream. Probably about the results," Mac holds out his arms to her.

"Thanks for this," she wraps her arms around him.

He puts his arms around her back, rubbing it soothingly. Suddenly Mac gets the urge to kiss her, and, without thinking, his lips meet her cheek.

Stella pulls away from him slightly and frowns. "What…?" she looses her voice.

"I think I understand why Peyton was jealous of you now. She was right; I do love someone else more than her. Stella…"

"It's Claire, isn't it? You'll always love her, Mac."

"No, I still love her. But it's you, Stel. I love you."

"What…?" she repeats, still lost for words.

"You mean so much to me, Stella. I want to be more than your best friend." Slowly Mac leans in to kiss her.

She turns her head, "I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I might have AIDS. I can't be in a relationship right now."

"No, you don't. I'm sure you're fine." She doesn't look convinced. "Want to make a bet?"

"Not on my life!"

"Do you believe me? Do you believe that I love you?"

"Yes," Stella looks into his eyes. "I love you too, Mac."

He smiles, "Can I kiss you? You can't argue that I'll get HIV because it can't be transferred through saliva."

She rolls her eyes, "Okay."

Mac leans over to kiss her again. "Was that so bad?"

"No," she laughs. "I'm going back to sleep."

Again, they both fall asleep.

**MS**

Mac and Stella take a seat in the waiting room, nervously sitting there until the doctor calls them in.

"I've got your results here," he doctor blabs on, dragging out the visit.

"And?" her voice shakes.

"Stella," he says, "you're very lucky. The test came back negative for HIV."

"Thank God," Stella sighs in relief.

"Is that all?" Mac stands.

"Yes."

They walk out of the hospital, his arm around her shoulders. "Told you so," he childishly says.

She playfully hits him. "Am I allowed to work again?"

"Yes, but you're still limited by your hand."

"I'm glad this is over. I was so afraid that I got it."

"Detective Bonasera, I can't believe you gave me all this trouble just to get me to tell you that I love you."

**A/N: So this is what I hope happens tonight and next week. Or at least the her not having HIV part. Mac and Peyton breaking up too is probably a little much. And even if that happens, her and Mac will never start dating. Yes, I admit it: I'm giving up hope of those two ever dating. Of course I'll still write them though. Anyway, it's probably completely wrong, but... I just had to write it anyway. My friend thinks the blond lady who says, "You killed my brother" or whatever it is is Frankie's sister. I tried to explain to her that it's the victim's sister. They should have his siblings (if he has any) confront Stella; it'd be interesting, although probably really hard for her. Only six and a half hours (in Cleveland, where I live) to go! Please review. **


End file.
